Adaption
by Scarlet-Moonlight
Summary: Learning to adapt to life without her parents, one girl is learning to adapt to a dangerous lifestyle of the ultimate hunter: the Predator. formerly known as Inner Strength. NOW Editing


Who would have thought that things would turn out this way? I certainly didn't think things would go like this, most positively with out a doubt, did not think things would go this way. But they did, and I can't change a thing – not one bloody thing! I lay restlessly on my back, feeling the god-forsaken pain in my chest. It hurt to breathe; I gasp for each breath I take. My shoulders and arms feel like they're burning, but the pain in my chest is slowly numbing them out completely. I can still feel the small pieces of lead wedged within my right breast. The pain, I want it to stop. I bet your wondering what going on, don't you?

It all started six months ago, when my parents were killed in a car accident. I just started a new job at a small, but a very successful flower shop in my hometown. It was around eight thirty at night when I notice it was raining really hard. But lucky I knew my parents were going to pick me up from my work, they wanted to see their only daughter working at her first job… But they never came.

It was nine twenty-six when I got the call, I regretted taking up that call. It was some police officer that I never met before telling me that both my parents were at the hospital, he said that some nurse informed him that both were in really bad state. But what I didn't know at that moment was that they were already dead.

The funeral was the most painful and horrible moment of my life; I couldn't stand looking at the stone tablets of my parent's graves. What was worst was that I was force to live with some relatives that I never even met until the Court ruling on whom would be my Guardians until my eighteen's birthday. But I wasn't going to let some people, whom were suppose to be family, to run my life. So I ran away after six months…

So then I was living by myself in a small - no cramp apartment in some large city. I was working full time in some fast food restaurant during Monday to Friday, and doing part-time at the dock moving cargo with some shagging looking men that I believe they never got their grade eight. But I didn't complain one bit, I had to take care of myself. Course some of the men weren't bad, there were Bert, Chris, and Ryan I could socialize with. When I first started working at the docks, only those three seemed to care what happens to me. The rest of the workers there are jerks, pricks, drunks, druggies, or just too busy to take notice. But those guys took the time to know me, show me the ropes, as well as making sure I don't start bad habits. The silly beer-belly Bert makes sure I not drinking under age, even though he's a drunk. Chris, an unhealthy skinny looking man, makes sure I'm healthy and not taking any drugs. And lastly Ryan, the man that cares for anyone that smaller than him. Ryan was a tall, bulky man, with shaggy brown hair. When I first set eyes on them I was sort of scare of them. But they weren't bad they were quite the opposite.

I thought my life was going ok, I thought everything was under control, but then something happen. It started when…

"Ryan… Urg, could you help me?" I moaned; my strength was failing me.

Ryan, the kindly giant, chuckled at me before he decided to help me. "Aye, didn't think these harmless lobsters were that heavy, eh lasses?" he said with his deep, proud voice. Ryan took hold of the boxes, chuckling as he moved them to another crate.

"Yeah. But I wish I had your strength though," I reply sadly, this job require a lot of hard labour.

"Listen little lasses, Ye got plenty of strength. Ye might not be able to lift boxes that are ten times Ye' own weight, but Ye have determination." Ryan spoke softly; he always knew how to cheer her up.

"Thanks Ryan," I said, smiling softly at the Scottish giant.

"Aye, Ye welcome. Now let get something to eat, 'm starving." He said, I forgot to mention Ryan was always hungry.

This was where my life started to take another sharp turn. When all four of us, Ryan, Bert, Chris, and myself arrived at the docks, I notice something odd. Something transparent floating over the water, but I didn't mention it to the guys cause at that time I thought I was seeing things cause I was exhausted. But what I would soon learn that I wasn't seeing things, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

After seeing the odd, transparent shape at the docks, bad things started happening. For two days, people have been report finding skinless bodies hanging like butcher animals and seeing a ghost near the crime scenes.

"The police are baffle and have no leads on who is committing these horrendous –"

"Hey get to work, Kid!" shouted my Boss, Mr. Jefferson.

Sigh, I put down the newspaper I was reading and started, once again, working in the dreadful place call a "kitchen". I really hate working at that place, especially working for Mr. Henry Jefferson. He the kind of guy that had something crawled up his ass and slowly and painfully died in there. But I need the money to pay for rent and bus fare for a month, so I got no choice. Luckily I was getting off work soon….

"I'm going Mr. Jefferson," I yelled, you had to be loud around him since he was deaf in practically both ears.

"Yeah whatever you little shit," he rudely replied. Did I mention I hate him?

It was late, I think around eleven forty-six at night, when I walk through the barren city park. It was sort of creepy, the swings and the monkey bars seemed so ominous looking it sent chills down my spine. Suddenly I was attack…

"AHHHH! GET OFF YOU PRICK!" I screamed, trying desperately to escape my captor's tight grasp.

"Shh, do what I say and you'll live." He purred in my ear, pressing his cold steel of his blade on my neck.

I could feel his rough, dirty hand rub against my breast and working it way down. But I refuse to let some asshole take me, especially this asshole. I pulled my head back and landed a blow across his ugly mug. I heard him cried out in pain, this was my chance to escape. But then…

"Ghag!" I cried, tasting the dirt on my mouth as I was tackled into the ground. I felt my warm blood come out my nose, luckily it wasn't broken.

"You little bitch!" he screamed, then he stabbed his knife into my arm.

The pain was horrific; the muscle in my arm felt it was burning. I close my eyes, which I thought would be the last time, but it wasn't. The extra weight that was pressing me down was suddenly gone, I slowly open my eyes and saw no one; the man was gone. I slowly lifted my sore body, I felt dizzy due to the amount of blood I lost.

Suddenly I heard a cracking sound; oh I can still hear the terrible noise echo in my mind still. I remember almost throwing up at the ghastly sight. The bloody body of the thug, which I think it was, was hanging on the monkey bars like a butcher cow. I was horrified; I never seen anything so appalling in my life. Then I heard the clicking, yet more like a purring noise close to where I stood. I tilt my head to see a tall, transparent person standing not to far from me. I gasp when a pair of yellow eyes flashed for a moment. Then everything went black…

When I awoke, I was surround by some men I never meant before. One of the men took notice that I was awake and quite aware of my surroundings.

"How do you feel miss?" asked young man in late twenties with brown hair.

"I feel a little dizzy… Am I in a hospital?" I asked, this place I was in didn't seem like a hospital.

"No, but don't worry! Your wound has been clean and stitched right up. But I have a few questions for you…" I didn't like the tone he was using.

"Go on," I replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"First, my name is Garber and I would like for you to tell me what you saw at the park?" he asked in a demanding tone of voice. "And I must inform you not tell anyone about this… Discussion."

"Okay, well from what can remember was being attacked, then seeing his body skinless and hanging from the monkey bars. Then…" something in my gut told me not to tell him anymore.

"Then what?" he asked, sounding really annoyed with me.

"Why do you want to know? You tell me why you're interested and I'll tell you everything."

"Fine," said Garber, looking like he could kill me. "If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, you'll disappear – understand?"

I was only able to nod my head due to fear; I believe he was able to delegate his threat.

"Good," he smiled sinisterly. "As you are unaware, I'm part of secret organization that hunts down creatures from another world. We, my team and I, travel the globe in search for these hunters-"

"Hunters?" I asked, trying hard to understand the current situation.

"Yes, these creatures hunt our kind like deer – we're sport to them."

"That's sort of disturbing to hear," I said, feeling a little queasy.

"Yes it is. But there's something special about these hunters," said Garber, as he lowered his voice to me. "Their technology!"

"What so special 'bout-"

"It can help us develop our bio-weaponry warfare ten folds! It can stop all wars." He said proudly, oh how I develop hatred to his ego.

"And start new ones," I pointed out.

I'm not going to bother tell you the rest, but all you need to know is that Garber and I weren't on good terms together. Also I never told him anything about ghost I saw, but this decision would be the death of me. I notice that Garber and his men were watching my every move for the rest of the week. Luckily for me they stop their little game of "man hunt" and return to whatever they were originally doing.

During the time working at the docks, I wanted to tell the guys everything that happened to me. But Garber's threat lingered within my thoughts, what would happen to the guys if Garber knew I told them. So I kept my month shut, resisting the temptation of releasing my deepest thoughts.

"You okay little lady?" asked Chris, he was having trouble holding his warm mug again.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Youse seem trouble about something?" I heard Bert mention, but I wasn't fully paying attention.

It was around two in the morning when I left the docks; I was walking home – again by myself – with nothing but the shirt on my back. The night was warm and quiet it was so peaceful. The streets were deserted, except the one alleyway.

"Get the beast!" shouted something.

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" shouted another.

"Neutralize it!" shouted… Garber?

Curse my curiosity, I just had to look! The moment I peek down the damp alleyway, everything completely changed. There was the creature – no - the hunter that I seen at the park when I was attack. But this time it wasn't invisible, I could actually see it; everything little details of the alien. He was big actually he is big. His skin was oddly colour, pale yellow with black and dark red diamond patterns. His hair was jet black with long, smooth dreadlocks. But what got me entrance throughout the battle against man vs. alien hunter was his mask. It was dark copper colour, and it showed no emotion. I was always fascinated by mask, ever since I can remember.

Garber and his man look like they were losing the battle, but I was grateful that no one noticed me. But that's where I was wrong, dead wrong.

During Garber's little mission to capture the hunter, all of his men – except Garber – were killed by the hunter's wristblades and shaft. The hunter was towering over Garber, flexing his fingers and wrist.

"_Neutralize it,_" spoke the voice of Garber, but came from the Hunter.

_Smash_. A flowerpot landed on the creature head and stopped his movement towards Garber. He was still, not one muscle on his body was moving. I glance up from where the pot had fell, a large orange cat must have knock it over the balcony; which in turn the hunter thought I threw it. The hunter turn his head slowly, time felt it was slowing down. My heart stopped beating when he was looking straight at me. My body was completely numb, I couldn't move. I screamed when he roar at me, then I ran. But he was close behind, I thought I could outrun him; but I couldn't. 

I ran towards the docks, hoping for Ryan to be there. But the docks were completely barren; everyone must have gone home. I was alone again, no one to help me. Suddenly I notice something odd on the floor, there were three red dots moving across the dirty surface. When the dots were working there towards me, I knew it was the hunter. He was hunting me, but I never did anything – I never threw the pot at him. I'm innocent and weak, why hunt something that's weak?

I screamed when a large blue beam of light nearly hit me, but I move out of the way in the nick of time. I look up to see a large, melting hole in one of the metal cargo boxes. That could have been me! I stumbled to get up and run, but where could I hide from him? That when I notice the spaceship, it was floating next to the docks and the doors were open. I knew going in there was a bad idea, but he managed to chase me into his ship. Inside was dim, it wasn't hard to see, but the dim orange light from the walls sort of hurt my vision. A dense fog hid the flooring, but the air was making me have hard time breathing.

This was the perfect time for the hunter to attack me. I felt him took hold of my arm and toss me across the room. I slammed hard against the wall, taking the breath right out of me. I heard a noise; the wall was slowly revealing some sort of case. I heard the hunter roar and start to pursue me. I knew I was going to die when his wrist blades shot out from hiding. But something caught my eye, a sharp, round; metal disc lay peacefully in the reveal case. The hunter was next to me and he raised his blade. I wasn't going to let him kill me, not a chance in hell. I took hold of the disc, closed my eyes, and jabbed.

Time stood still, either the hunter or I moved. I open my eyes slowly, seeing neon green liquid on my hands and disc. The stabbed the hunter in his abdomen, I started to quiver with fear. I slowly pull the disc out, backing away from injured hunter. I shook my head in denial; I didn't want to harm him. So I did that only thing I knew… I ran away…

I ran through the dark streets, completely unaware of where I was going. I wasn't paying to my surroundings; a truck nearly hit me. But the driver of the vehicle noticed me before I notice it. The driver was Garber, and it look like he got reinforcements.

"You're alive?" he said, then he noticed in my hands. "What's that in your hands?"

I look down at my hands, I was still holding on to the disc. I tremble with fear; I couldn't let go of the awful object.

"You're coming with us," said Garber, sending two of his men to fetch me.

I was still shaking when we arrived at their secret base. It was in an abandon slaughterhouse, which was sort of ironic in some ways. Inside Garber ask me questions, but I never answer any. I didn't know what to say, other than I nearly kill something, or in this case, someone! When Garber left me to get some coffee, I look around the new environment. Everything was high tech, not that you see in a normal slaughterhouse. Then I saw it, the mask. It was just like one of the hunter, except not as dark, just a normal copper colour. The mask was being scanned into a computer, I guess there trying to figure out how to use it for bio-weaponry warfare.

I look down at my hands, eyeing the disc with the green neon liquid. It must be the hunter's blood. I look at the mask and then at the disc again. Something inside me, a tiny voice, told me this wasn't right. I had to give back the mask and disc, I knew that my kind would use the technology for evil. I took a breath and grab the mask and ran. But not without notice though…

This whole thing involving the alien hunter was exhausting, my mind and body was completely stress out. I arrived at the docks, searching for the hunter's ship. Alas, there it was; I was relief and frighten at the same time. I stop to catch my breath, my lungs burn and my legs wobble with weariness. But I didn't have time to stop, people were after me and I needed to hide.

At the entrance of the ship I heard growls and clicks. There was more then one hunter in the ship. Nervousness crawl up spine, if I go in there I would be probably be hang like a slaughter animal. I gulp the air I need to breathe; this was probably the most suicidal thing I ever committed. As I walked down the dim hallway, the growls and clicks increase as I got closer. When I got to the end of the corridor, I lost all words and almost my breath. There, in a small group, stood giant monsters. All of them had large-oval foreheads and four mandibles hiding a small mouth with sharp teeth. They reminded me of the crabs in some of the cargo bins. I move back from sight, clutching hard on the mask and disc. I couldn't do this - I really couldn't do this. I would be tore apart in seconds.

I peek out from my hiding place to see to two hunters arguing at one another. I immediately recognize one of them; it was the hunter I stabbed. Even with no mask, he had now a scar from where I jabbed the disc in. I blink with amazement; he has a unique pattern on his forehead. The other hunter was older, and seemed a lot stronger and wiser. He had gray dreadlocks and two rings on his lower mandibles. His skin was a stone white colour, with gray diamond patterns. They seem to arguing over something important, but I couldn't understand. I had the urge to leave, but I had to give the items back. I took another large breath…

"Ex-excuse me," I said nervously.

All the heads turned to face me; I felt like I was naked in front of them. All of them seem confuse to see me, well except one. The hunter, the one I scarred, roared with anger and stomped toward me. My eyes widen with fear and I gasped. The hunter raised his fist and I shove the mask and disc in his face.

"HERE! I WAS GIVING IT BACK!" I shriek, as I trembling like broken dryer.

I open my eyes to see the scarred hunter looking at the mask with shock. His golden eyes stared only at the mask; did this mask belong to someone he knew? When the hunter notice I exist once again, he growled and snatch the metal masquerade from my tiny hands. He look like he was going to hit me, but then the older hunter, which I think is the leader, place his hand on the hunter's shoulder. The scarred hunter growl with animosity and back away from me.

Now I was standing next to leader, with hot tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, was I going to die? Clutching hard on the metal disc, I realized he was waiting for me to give him the item. With shaking hands, I waited for him to take it from me. I must have look like a scare child giving back a stolen cookie. I squeal when the older hunter place his hand on top of my head, he started petting me to calm me down. I look at him with confusion; he wasn't going to hurt me? He purred softly and pointed to the way out, I guess I was free to go. So I left…

Outside the ship was quiet, but I felt I was being watch. The night was cold, but the chills that ran up my spine weren't from the cold. Suddenly…

"Shoot the traitor!" shouted a voice as several gunshots went off.

I screamed as several bullets penetrated my body within seconds. This was where you came in. I lay restlessly on my back, feeling the god-forsaken pain in my chest. It hurt to breathe; I gasp for each breath I take. My shoulders and arms feel like they're burning, but the pain in my chest is slowly numbing them out completely. I can still feel the small pieces of lead wedged within my right breast. The pain, I want it to stop. My vision is fading me and everything is making my dizzy. Oh I don't want to die! Oh please, for the love of god, someone help me!

"Didn't think you get away from me did you?" I knew that voice it was Garber.

He stood over my bleeding body, laughing at me with his cruel smile. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a gun. I want to move, oh how I desire to move. But I can't, the pain is horrific I unable to move. I want my mom… I want my dad… Someone please – HELP ME!

"Say goodnight," he said, placing the barrel of the gun at my face.

My eyes widen as Garber started to laugh at me. I was going to die; I don't want to die!

O.O.O.O 

For the young girl, all hope seemed lost in dark beyond. But what she didn't know was she had a guardian angel watching over her. The man, name Garber, was completely unsuspecting anyone interfering with his plans.

O.O.O.O

Warm blood splash on my tear-strain face, I wasn't sure if this was mine blood or somebody else's. I open my eyes to see Garber with his arm missing. I being saved by older hunter, I plead with answer! The old hunter roared in angry and I took notice that something moved on his shoulder. Multiple blast of blue energy blast from the old hunter's shoulder gun, or was it a canon? The cries of pain and death seem so distance, but I knew they were a foot away. I needed medical attention, but I doubt I would make it. Everything else was silent, except for my heartbeat. I guess this what you call shellshock or something.

Suddenly I heard faint, but heavy footsteps. I glance to my side and I see the gray hunter staring at me. His fading gold eyes penetrating into my green ones. He tilt his head to one side, slightly lowered his eyelids. I think he pitied me, I wasn't sure. I left my sore arm toward him, my blood cover hand reaching for him. I wanted him to help me I wanted to live!

"H..he.help… me…" I gasped out.

The old hunter stared at me, questioning himself on what to do next. He moved a bit closer to me as I started to cough out blood.

"He.help… Me.. please!" I was begging.

My vision was fading quicker then before, everything started to spin around me like tornado. The old hunter's clicking purr was soothing, but I was still scared. The old hunter's arm wrapped around me and lifted me gentle. He was helping me, but feel so tired. Everything is going black…

O.O.O.O 

A/N – Did you enjoy the first chapter? I certainly enjoy writing it, even though it was frickin' hard… But oh well. R&R and don't worry – there's still more!


End file.
